


Sleep when the storm is gone

by KikiTwinTai2



Series: Love and Lightning [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTwinTai2/pseuds/KikiTwinTai2
Summary: The storm outside is very large, and chibitalia is very small.
Series: Love and Lightning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sleep when the storm is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still no good at titles. Despite that, enjoy!

The sky lit up with a blinding flash, booming thunder following not a second later. Little Veneziano cowered in his bed, too terrified to move. Tears streamed down his face as flash after flash lit up the sky, visible even through the layers of blankets he had tangled himself up in. Rain lashed against the window, melding with the sound of the wind and branches whipping against the panes to create a terrifying cacophony of noise. A crash sounded from outside as a branch thundered to the ground. At the sound, the child burrowed further into the blankets, desperately praying for it to be over.

Through his fear, he distantly heard the sound of the door opening and soft, even footsteps approaching the bed he lay in. He tried to wrestle himself out of the blankets, only succeeding in entangling his small body even further. His heartbeat hammered in his chest, the lack of air in the fabric covering his face only increasing his panic.

He heard the figure step closer and closer, stopping, it seemed, directly in front of him. He felt a hand on top of the blankets, reaching for him. A voice called out to him, gentle and motherly.

“Shh, Vene. It’s alright, you’re alright. Hold on a moment, darling.”

He heard another voice from beyond the room, male and tinged with slight annoyance.

“Roderich, he’s a child and he’s scared of the storm. You were too, once.”

Veneziano kept sobbing, scared now for a different reason. He stopped wriggling, until finally he was freed from the maze of blankets. He gasped as the fabric was lifted from his face, freeing him from its suffocating warmth.

“There we go. You’re safe now, Veneziano. See, it’s not so bad.”

He was lifted up and into Erzsébet’s arms, and she carried him towards the window.

“Look, see, the storm is already fading.”

Veneziano turned his head towards the window reluctantly, only to hide in her shoulder again as a massive flash of lightning lit the room.

“He’s getting too old for this, you know,” Roderich warned her from his position in the doorway.

“Aren’t we all?” Erzsébet replied. “We’re his guardians, and I’m going to keep doing this for as long as he needs me to. Just because you only had Vash to comfort you when you were little.”

Roderich huffed and turned away, hiding a yawn.

“Very well. Do what you want. It’s far too late to argue.”

Erzsébet started singing softly, her voice matching the sway of her hips as she carried him through the opulent corridor and into another equally opulent bedroom.

He was set down on another bed, much bigger than his own. His panic now gone, he looked around, taking in the features of the room. It was huge, decorated in white and gold, a gilt mirror on the wall across from him taking the centrepiece above a huge fireplace. One wall was covered in paintings, the other large glass windows, covered by heavy velvet drapes. Although he couldn’t see it, he knew the floor was covered in a rich plush rug. A piano stood in the far left corner of the room, facing the windows so that the player could look out at the stunning views, when not obscured by rain. A small table stood in the other corner next to the bed, the shiny wood reflecting the light of a solitary candle placed on it. An elegant dresser stood to the right of the mirror, the surface littered with combs and hairpins, again in gold. A triptych mirror stood on top, its panels closed to ward off dust.

He knew this room, even if the only times he was generally allowed in it were to clean, or the rare occasions when he was allowed to sit beside Austria at the piano and run childish fingers over the keys.

He looked down at the bed he now sat on. It was an elegant four-poster, covered in cool, soft silk sheets, with a down comforter thrown to the end. He couldn’t resist running his small fingers over the smooth fabric, bunching it up and smoothing it out again and taking comfort in the way his hands slid over it.

He heard a low chuckle, and stopped, frightened again. Timidly, he looked around to see Austria lying next to him, propped up one arm. His dark brown hair, usually so neatly arranged, was ruffled slightly from sleep, with his curl for once lying somewhat flat. His violet eyes regarded the boy with something close to affection, a small smile on his face.

“Is that all it takes to stop your tears? A silk sheet?” he laughed softly, making Feliciano jump.

“Don’t tease him, Roderich. He’s terrified of thunderstorms, and who can blame him? He’s only a child," Hungary scolded, sitting on the bed next to Feliciano, frowning at her husband.

“I know, Elizabeta. I’m not angry at him. He’ll learn eventually that it’s nothing to be scared of. Isn’t that right, Feliciano?”

The little boy did not look convinced. As if to disprove the man, a crash of thunder sounded again, making him jump and cower into Elizabeta’s arms. She drew the child close, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. She looked over the boy in her arms, seeing her husband looking at the two of them with a strange expression on his face. She smiled at him, then looked down at Feliciano, who was now nodding off in the safety of her embrace. She looked back up at Roderich, then spoke softly.

“I think he’ll be alright now. It would only disturb him to move him again. Let’s keep him here with us, just for tonight. Please?”

Roderich didn’t answer, merely laying back down again and closing his eyes. When Elizabeta didn’t move, he opened an eye and held his arms out to her, questioning.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked, his voice laced with sleep and love.

She smiled happily at him. Placing Feliciano into Roderich’s outstretched arms, she slid into the bed and drew the covers over them all. Feliciano shifted in his sleep as Roderich laid him down between them, fussing slightly, then settled down. His small hands reached out to grasp each of them, one clinging to Roderich’s finger, the other tangling in a lock of Elizabeta’s long hair. Roderich and Elizabeta shared a smile at the sight. He slung an arm over them both, making a loose cage, and Elizabeta snuggled into him, careful not to jostle the child between them.

Outside, the sounds of the storm gradually lessened and faded away. The rest of the night passed in silence, the only sound that of the gentle patter of the rain on the window as it lulled them all to sleep.


End file.
